1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to Christmas tree stands and more particularly pertains to a new Rotating Tree Stand for providing the ability to rotate a Christmas tree through 360 degrees thus allowing the entire tree to be accessible for decorating and display.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of Christmas tree stands is known in the prior art. More specifically, Christmas tree stands heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art Christmas tree stands include U.S. Pat. No. 5,388,799; U.S. Pat. No. 5,299,381; U.S. Pat. No. 4,156,323; U.S. Pat. No. D359,462; U.S. Pat. No. 5,290,004; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,054,622.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new Rotating Tree Stand. The inventive device includes a stationary base member and a rotatable shell member shrouding the stationary base member, wherein the rotatable shell member is rotatable relative to the stationary base member and is adapted to support a Christmas tree. A rotation unit is provided for rotating the rotatable shell member relative to the stationary base member and a musical unit is provided for playing songs, wherein the rotation unit and the musical unit are shrouded by the rotatable shell member. A remote electrical outlet is provided in the rotatable shell member for providing electrical power to an electrical adornment placed on the Christmas tree, such as a string of lights, and a remote control is provided for controlling the operation of the Rotating Tree Stand.
In these respects, the Rotating Tree Stand according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing the ability to rotate a Christmas tree through 360 degrees thus allowing the entire tree to be accessible for decorating and display.